The present invention relates to the use of diaryliodonium salts in combination with certain copper chelates or mixtures thereof with certain reducing agents as cocatalysts for the heat cure of a variety of cationically polymerizable organic materials.
As shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,551, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, diaryliodonium salts and copper salts or mixtures of copper salts and organic acids have been found to be useful for effecting the polymerization of a variety of cationically polymerizable organic materials. In my above-identified copending application Ser. No. 58,318, valuable results were achieved when aromatic iodonium salts were utilized in combination with various reducing agents to effect the low temperature cure of a variety of organic polymerizable materials. I have found that copper chelates, or mixtures of such copper chelates and reducing agents when used at effective levels, will also initiate to a surprising degree the cationic cure of a variety of organic materials when used in combination with diaryliodonium salts.